Saya's life and Hagi's death part 2
by blackrosesforfriends
Summary: spoilers! hagi dies and saya is left to live with the greif and doesn't go into her sleeep even tho diva has been distroyed.


chapter 2- Saya tossed and turned on her bed. Every night since Hagi had been hurt she remembered it, screaming his name into a deaf endless void. Her voice would never be heard, and never be answered he was gone. He was dead. Saya woke with tears in her eyes and screaming.

He was never coming back. She knew it, so why did everyone try to convince her he was? Why did they have to hurt her so? Is that what they wanted, to hurt he so much she eventually died too?

It was still dark out, her alarm clock read one a.m. She sighed and got up; walking over to her desk she opened one drawer and pulled out…the blue rose with Hagi's ribbon still tied into a bow on the stem. The short, dark-haired girl held it close to her heart.

"Hagi, please come back to me." Saya chanted softly, over and over, looking out her window to the full moon. Silver moonlight shone on her black hair, and illuminated her room. The lighting gave her hair a halo-like appearance.

The night was pitch-black with a billion stars. She could almost see his face as she imagined it in the night air. A single hot tear brimmed in her eye and rolled down her cheek, looking like a trail of silver.

"Come back to me, please." She said sleepily, and then she nearly crawled over to her bed and slept until ten a.m. when she finally woke. Then sun from her window shone in her eyes.

"So you're finally awake." Said a hard, cold voice. Kai's face was twister into coldness.

"David said to check on you. Riku says breakfast is almost done, so come on." Kai turned on his heel and walked out of the room. Saya stared blankly at the door way, before deciding to get up.

Saya pulled on a light pink tee shirt and a white skirt that hung just above her knees. She ran a comb quickly through her dark hair, then took a hairpin and pinning it behind her ear in her usual style. Saya pulled out the blue rose and carefully untied the ribbon, before tucking it into her pocket and putting the rose in a vase on her window sill. Her red brown eyes still held the image of the night sky, and her image of Hagi's face. But this time no tears came to her eyes. She was tired of crying. There was nothing she could do, but miss him. But crying would not help her in any way.

Today was a new day, she didn't need to start it off crying again, Saya thought as she walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Morning Saya-neechan!" Riku shouted excitedly to her. The smile on his face was so human, and so childish it even deceived her. Of course Riku had been human, but she turned him into her chevalier when Diva had killed him.

"Saya! G'morning!" Lulu greeted her with another smile. Saya smiled too.

"Good Morning everyone." Saya said with a small yawn. David and Julia turned and smiled at her before returning to their airy conversation. Curtis was helping Riku, and Kai was being moody as ever as he watched T.V. Lulu walked up to Saya.

"Wow, you slept really late Saya!" Lulu said with astonished purple eyes sparkling. Saya laughed another thing she hadn't done in a while. Everyone turned to look at her. Her cheeks turned bright pink.

"What is the matter with you today? You're smiling, laughing, what's next!?" Riku asked happily. If he had a tail it would be wagging thirty beats a second.

"I'm hungry, what's for breakfast?" Saya asked even astonished herself. Saya had always had an appetite, but not recently. But now she was starving.

"The usual: bacon, eggs, toast/bagels, pickles, sausage, pancakes, waffles." Riku said casually, but in a way that defiantly implied happiness that she would ask.

"That sounds great." Saya said with a nod. Julia concealed a smile that David shared; Saya was finally coming back.

After they all ate together Saya left as she did everyday. No matter how well she was she went to the beach everyday. No matter how well she seemed she liked to be alone for a while, especially since she usually visited the Miyagusuku family tomb, when she liked to remember Hagi or George. So everybody left her alone for a while at this time everyday. The beach had become Saya's safe haven, her tourniquet. This was the only place where she could really be herself, cry without worry. The only place she didn't have to pretend to be okay. She felt better today, she didn't want to cry but she still wasn't quiet to the point of 'okay'.

Just like everyday she sat on the sandy beach watching the waves roll towards her, sparkling in the sun. But this time her eyes didn't sting with tears. It was like seeing the ocean clearly for the first time. Like her sun was rising after so much darkness. It was getting easier to breathe, to live. Even if she still missed Hagi deeply.

Now with the remembrance of her past love, tears threatened to spill from her eyes.'Please do not cry again Miss Saya. It'll be okay, I promise.' A voice echoed in her head, in her heart; Hagi's voice. She looked around her, but there was no one. Tears now did spill down her cheeks.

"Hagi?!" Saya cried in surprise. "Where are you? Please come back!" Saya cried again, loudly. No answer. She wiped her face. "I was hallucinating. Great." Saya said with a sigh. She could feel the darkness clouding her again, but the sun was fighting. She was trying to be okay, but something in her did not want to be. Until Hagi came back, she could never be okay again.

The waves rolled on in the rising sun, teasing her, taunting her. The sparkles shinning brightly, smiling at her sorrow. Saya picked up a small stone and chucked it at the water. White foam rose up as it hit, and water splashed. The sound was so small compared to the thunder of the waves in her ears.

Saya squeezed her eyes shut tightly, clapped her hands together and prayed. "Please give me the strength to move on, or better, bring Hagi back to me. I love him, so please." "Saya get over yourself! He's never coming back!" Kai shouted bitterly.

"How do you know that?!" Saya screamed back, "I know he will! He loves me and I love him!"

"Because he died Saya! Damn it! How come you can't get that through your head!?" Kai shouted angrily now. Saya's eyes held hot, salty tears. "What? You gonna start cryin' now!? Because I told you the truth!?" She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "It's your fault anyway! If you had been strong enough to fight that thing Hagi would still be here! And if you had been strong enough to kill Diva sooner Riku would still be human, not a blood sucking monster!" Kai was loosing it. Saya was o0n her knees crying, hating. Her rage made her entire body shake. Suddenly she looked up; her eyes were glowing red like blood. Hatred and rage shone through them. She stood up and ran towards Kai and struck him in the jaw hard, nearly breaking the bone. Kai staggered back. "What?! You gonna kill me now too?!" Kai shouted from his hunched deposition. But there was no talking to Saya now, she'd lost control.

"Don't you dare blame all of that on me! You bastard!" Saya shouted angrily, her chiropteran eyes glowing. "I'll kill you!" She struck him again, but he managed a hit to the cheekbone and the gut! She staggered a bit but regained her balance soon. Saya charged to hit him again.

"Saya!?" David's hands held her arms behind her back, holding her back, keeping her from hitting and from killing Kai. "Saya, you need to stop! You can't hurt Kai!" David shouted, holding her tightly. "He's not who you're angry with." David said more quietly, so only she could hear. Tears flowed out her blood-colored eyes, as they turned to their natural red-brown. She turned and cried into David's chest. The blonde-haired man held the girl as she sobbed. When Saya could stand on her own without crying she broke away. Kai glared at her from several feet away.

Saya said nothing as she walked away, towards the Miyagusuku family tomb. She needed some help. When she reached it she went inside and kneeled on the ground. She pulled Hagi's ribbon from her pocket and held it to her heart.

"How could I do that to Kai? How could I hurt my brother? Please, help me!" Saya cried. God she cried so much now a days.

'It's not your fault Miss Saya. Kai was just upset, and so were you, so please do not cry.' Hagi's voice echoed through her mind again. She looked up with wide eyes.

"More hallucinations. Why am I so tormented, everywhere I go!?" She cried out loudly! "Why?!"

"Maybe you should leave." Kai's voice was bitter. "You don't belong here, with us humans." He spat. "You can even take Riku with you, considering he's your slave now!""Kai why do you hate me so much?" Saya asked quietly.

"Because you ruined our lives, Turned Riku into a monster, killed Dad, and hurt me! I hate you! You don't belong here and you need to leave!" Kai yelled at her, striking her in the cheek.

"I hate you too Kai!" Saya's yelled and ran from the tomb! Tears spilled, she hated them.


End file.
